Bridge and Apology
by sockhop
Summary: Maura blamed herself from what happened to Jane. Jane was a little taken aback from the way her best friend reacted. A short fic in between the part where Jane jumped off the bridge and when she apologized to Maura. Rated T just to be safe. This is my first time writing in R&I. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own R &I. **

* * *

"I'll see you back at the office." Maura pulled herself from the embrace and turned to walk away but before she did, she patted Korsak on his shoulder and whispered. "Take good care of her." And she left just like that. On the other hand, Jane was left confused from the way her friend reacted. Although, Korsak is holding and hugging her, her eyes were focused on the leaving figure of her best friend until she was already out of her sight. _What just happened? Is she mad?_

"Come on. We need to get you to the hospital. We need to check if you have injuries." Korsak said as he pulled himself from Jane.

Jane wasn't listening, her eyes are still focused on the road where Maura had gone. She frowned and looked at Korsak. "Is Maur alright?"

Korsak nodded. "She was just a little shaken."

"Yeah. She never gone home since you..." Frankie trailed off.

"Since I jumped off the bridge. Yeah." Jane said finishing Frankie's statement.

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital. Maura will be just fine."

Jane nodded and let Korsak and Frankie take her to the hospital instead.

* * *

Once she got to her car, she clutched her hands on the steering wheel and let out a sigh of relief. But noticing for the first time since last night's incident, her hazel eyes brimmed with tears. She was scared. Extremely scared. Scared that she will never be able to see her best friend again. Or worse see her again but lifeless on her autopsy table. She neither couldn't handle both, that's why she was relieved when Jane emerged from the boat in one piece without any worse damage than bruises. She blamed herself from what happened. She blamed herself from not having so much courage from reprimanding Jane from not going on the railings. For once in her life in their four years of friendship, she felt useless for Jane. And for the first time in her existence, Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts felt helpless.

Still clutching at the the steering wheel, Maura leaned her body on the backseat as she closed her eyes and rested, reliving the incident that happened that almost took all the air around her for her to breathe. She, driving with Jane to the bridge to save Paul from jumping off. Them, getting on the bridge and Jane hurriedly went off the car to look for Paul and make him understand what really happened. She, preventing Jane from going off the railings so the detective will earn the framed-up victim's trust and convinced him to go to safety. Jane, jumping off the bridge right after Paul. And lastly, her, helpless and calling for her friends' help.

Then it hit her. She let her friend down. Worst, she let her _best friend_ down when she wasn't capable of protecting her from her near death experience. What kind of friend is she then? Well maybe, a useless one. From the first time Maura Isles met Jane Rizzoli in a most inconvenient way, but both felt the common connection between them. Whatever that is, it was there. But she was hesitant at first towards the smart Detective. Why? Because all her life before she became the Chief Medical Examiner, she was all by herself. She was all alone. She did everything on her own without a help from others even from her parents. She didn't even have friends when she was growing up until she became an adult. She basically raised herself. Since then, she refused to trust and be involved with someone or some people's lives because eventually, they will all leave her the way they used to. But then, Jane came along who slowly managed to break down the ten feet tall wall she built around her. She befriended her and supported her in anyway a best friend can. She even helped her cope up with her fear which is dealing with people... live people. She accepted her weirdness, her being humorless sometimes and being literal. She was always oblivious when it comes to joke. But Jane taught her slowly how to be normal. And how to act normal around people. Detective Jane Rizzoli was the one who took her away from loneliness and the once cruel world she used to know. She even saved her life many times and was willing to give up hers for her. And then there was only time Jane needed her, which was night. But she let her down.

As she opened her eyes, there she saw Korsak and Frankie guiding Jane inside the ambulance. Jane stopped walking and turned her head and from there, both of them were locked in each other's gaze.

* * *

As soon as she stepped inside her dim lit house in Beacon Hill, she tuned on the lights and put all her belongings on top of the kitchen island. She was about to look for Bass when she heard fast movements coming from the guest to the main house. She looked up and saw Angela.

"Maura." Angela looked at Maura.

"Hey Angela. Did Frankie call you already?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah. I was about to go to the hospital. What about you? Aren't you going, too? You were with them when they found Jane, right?"

"Y-yeah. I already saw her. She got bruises but she's fine." the doctor replied, dodging the question.

Angela sighed and put a hand on Maura's shoulder. "You were blaming yourself." It wasn't a question but a statement. Maura locked her gaze at Angela's for a while then looked away instantly.

"I wasn't able to protect her." Maura muttered silently.

Angela moved forward and held Maura's hands against hers. The doctor relaxed from the motherly touch from her best friend's mother as her head bowed down in defeat from exhaustion both physically and mentally.

"Listen, it isn't your fault what happened to Jane, okay? You know her. She's too tough and stubborn. Once she gets to decide on something, no one can break it. Even me, her mother. She puts others first before herself." Angela explained, trying to comfort Maura.

"I know. It's just..." Maura shook her head. "I thought I was gonna lose her. I wasn't able to do anything when she jumped off."

"That's not true. You were there the whole time waiting for news. Sending off people to search for her. Now, that's what I call a friend's help and support." Angela smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Maura. I'm worried about you, too. You're also my daughter, you know."

Maura smiled weakly and nodded at Angela. "Thank You."

Angela hugged her and kissed her on top of her head. "Are you sure you don't want to go with me at the hospital?"

Maura shook her head. "No. I'll just stay here, take a bath and rest for a while. Inform me when something happened?"

"Of course." Angela patted Maura on her shoulder once more and soon left her.

Maura was left standing at her spot, relishing and embracing all the things that Angela told her. She smiled at the thought that her best friend's mother sees her as her own daughter, too. Angela may be right. She maybe a little too hard on herself. She sighed and decided to go upstairs to do all the things that are needed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the feedback. Reviews. Alerts and Faves.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I. **

* * *

Angela found Jane sitting on the edge of her small room in the hospital where she was taken. Both Korsak and Frankie left her awhile ago, reassuring them that she will be fine and just wait for her mother. And hopefully Maura. Jane is still confused the way her best friend reacted earlier at the docks. Wasn't she happy to see her alive? There must be reason why she acted that way and Jane is still figuring it out.

Jane looked up with a hopeful look in her eyes once the door swung open. She's hoping that Maura will come but her mood deflated when it was only Angela who came to visit her. Not that she isn't happy seeing her mother, but she'll feel happier if Maura is around.

"Hey Ma." Jane smiled at her mother who instantly wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"You little punk. You had me worried." Angela admonished her daughter but was really glad that she's fine and nothing that bad happened. Ever since Jane became a cop and dedicated to her work, Angela is always worrying about the safety of her daughter. Every day. Every night, Angela always prays to God that nothing bad will happen to Jane in her line of work. And then there's Frankie, who idolizes her big sister and always follow her footsteps of becoming a very good Homicide Detective. And Angela's worry over her kids doubled.

"I'm sorry Ma." Jane apologized.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to me young lady. Starting why you jumped off the bridge last night. None of us slept well. Did you know that?"

Jane rolled her eyes at her mom. "Can we skip this for awhile? I really wanna go home. I want to take a bath and rest." Jane said. Trying not to be snappy at her mom.

"Fine. Fine. Let's get you home."

* * *

It was silent when Jane and Angela were driving home. Angela was the one driving the car while Jane was thinking. Thinking about what happened since last night and all the turn of events. And she's thinking about Maura.

"You okay Janie?" Angela broke the silence when she noticed that her daughter was silent and lost in her own thoughts.

"Ma, you know you don't have to drive. You don't have to take care of me. I just got bruises. I'm not an invalid."

"You know at a time like this, I want to take care of you, even just for a little while." Angela said seriously.

"I'm grown woman now, Ma."

Angela sighed. She knows how stubborn Jane can be so she opted for one topic that she knows Jane won't have a comeback. "I wish Maura is here. She's the only one who can make sense to you. She's the only one you listen to."

Angela hit the right spot. Jane fell silent and looked at her. "You know that's not true, Ma."

"Oh sorry honey. But I know I'm right. Everyone knows it, though."

"Whatever. Anyway, have you seen Maur, today?"

Angela smirked but didn't show it to Jane. "Yeah. We talked before I went to the hospital."

"Is she... is she okay?" Jane's question came out as a whisper though enough for Angela to hear.

"Yes. Why she shouldn't be? Well, she's exhausted I think that's why she decided not to come to the hospital with me. I think she's exhausted physically and _mentally_." Angela replied, emphasizing the last word.

"Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"Ma!Why do you keep answering my questions with another question?" Jane snapped at her mother this time.

"Because honey, I don't understand why Maura will be mad at you." Angela replied, though she knows where her daughter is getting at.

"Well, earlier, after I went out of the boat and hugged her, she suddenly left and didn't look back. I think she's mad at me because I jumped off the bridge last night."

"So you think she's mad at you because of that?"

"Ma!"

"Okay. Okay. God, you're so grumpy."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." There was a pause for quite a while. "Well, she's not mad at you. Just worried. And she's... blaming herself."

This time, Jane focused her eyes at her mom. "Blaming herself? Why?" she frowned.

"Well, she said that she wasn't capable of doing anything to protect you at the bridge."

"It wasn't her fault Ma. She couldn't do anything about it. All of that was on me."

"I know, honey. That's what I told her. But you know how stubborn she can be also. You know what I saw in her eyes Janie?"

"What?"

"She was extremely afraid. She thought she'll lose you."

Silence.

"I know we already talk about this before but Jane, we are worried about you. I'm always worried about you. I know you love your job. It is your life. And there's nothing I can do or say for you to quit your job. But, do me a favor? Can you please, _please_ be more extra careful about yourself next time? There are lots of people that worries about your safety if you're not aware. Me. Frankie. Tommy. Maura."

"I promise I'll be careful next time. Sorry, Ma." Jane didn't go further with the topic anymore. She knows when not to argue with her mom. And this time, her mother has every right to be mad at her though she wasn't. But aside from that, her mind started drifting off to Maura. She has been thinking why her best friend would be thinking that it was her fault that she jumped off the bridge. Because clearly, it wasn't Maura's fault. And now Jane Rizzoli is starting to feel guilty about everything. The rest of the ride towards Jane's apartment was filled with silence. Angela, carefully driving and letting her daughter to deal with her emotions and thoughts. And Jane, trying to figure out how to cheer her best friend up. It was until then Jane's mind came back to earth when her mother stopped the car in front of her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the feedback. Reviews. Alerts and Faves.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own R &I. **

* * *

Jane Rizzoli, the youngest cop to be promoted as a detective in Homicide in BPD, is a well-decorated detective, very well-known in her work, and sometimes called as the 'Sherlock of BPD' by her colleagues. But besides with all those good qualities of her, she's also known to be a reserved person. She never talked about feelings. She wasn't really good at it. She has a hard time dealing with sensitive things. So, while growing up, she unknowingly built a wall around her that no one can break. Even her mother. And sometimes it her hurt her mother because she can't get through her. Though, one day, she met someone that managed to break her walls slowly. She was once a colleague, a friend, then a best friend. Maura Isles. They always talk about a lot of things, from intense work, cases, murders, family, crazy stuffs that happened to them within a day, foods, guys, everything, you name it. That's how they close they are in a long span of their friendship. Jane remembered that one day, while she and Maura were having a conversation about old friends, the ME told her that she was the only one who managed to get through to her and stick with her though she's weird and odd. But unknown to Maura, she's also the one who managed to get through to Jane. She didn't tell her because for all she knows, there's no outspoken words between them to let the other's feelings known. Years of friendship led them to communicate in silence. And they perfected it. Maura is the only one Jane comes to whenever she needed comfort and someone to talk to. But now, she can't do it.

Jane sat in her bed after she ate dinner that her mother cooked for her. She had a talk with her mother of what happened and she explained to her what she did and why she did that. Her mother listened to her intently and from the look in her eyes, Jane saw sadness, fear and hurt. Her mother didn't snap at her after she retell her unfortunate adventure to her great surprise. And that's what bother her most; her mother not admonishing her, but there was hurt visible in her eye. Angela opted to let it go and just gave Jane a gentle reminder to be careful about herself. And then she left.

And now, Jane couldn't go to sleep as she stared at the ceiling, caressing Jo Friday's fur absentmindedly. Her head is contemplating whether she would call Maura or not. But the first one won. She grabbed her cell and dialed Maura's number. After several rings, her call was transferred to a voicemail. She frowned but redialed Maura's number, then another voicemail.

* * *

Maura was having her tea downstairs once she woke up from her deep slumber when she arrived at her house after the rescue of Jane, when Angela came in from the guest house. She was a little surprised when she saw the elder Rizzoli, thinking that Angela will stay at Jane's tonight.

"Maura." Angela smiled at Maura who returned the warm smile also.

"Angela, I thought you'll stay with Jane tonight. I didn't know you're coming."

"Nah. As much as I wanted to, you know how stubborn she can be. I insisted but she wouldn't let me. I think if it was you, she'll let you."

Maura's face flushed. She didn't know what to say because Angela was quite right with what she said. "I don't know about that now."

"Nah. You're the only one she listens to. I told her also that."

"How's that?" Maura's brows furrowed.

"Well I wanted to take care of her but she refused. Then I told her maybe if you were the one who was there, she'll listen."

"She doesn't listen to me, too."

Angela started rounding Maura and fixed her own cup of tea. "I doubt that. She's a stubborn woman, but she listens to you. She confides in you."

Maura sighed. She has nothing to counter Angela's statement so she opted to change the topic. "How is she by the way?"

"Well like you told me earlier, she has a lot of bruises but she's fine at least physically. I don't know _emotionally_."

"Why is that?"

"Before I left her, I know she's bothered by you. I told her that you were blaming yourself from what happened to her." Angela casually said.

"You told her that?" Maura's voice high pitched as she exclaimed. "Why?"

"She asked me if you were alright. So I told her your condition and what you told me when we talked."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I think you girls needed to talk. You're both stubborn, don't you know that? And you're both turning me into a bridge, a messenger or whatever." She threw her hands up as if tired from explaining. She grabbed her cup of tea and started to walk away. "I'm gonna sleep. You two should talk. Sometimes it's not okay to communicate silently. Goodnight Maura."

Maura was wide eye from Angela though she know that the older woman wasn't mad. She's just giving advice. "Goodnight Angela."

"Talk. Alright?" Angela said and then she was out of the house.

* * *

Once done with her tea, Maura went upstairs. She went on her nightly routine. Washing her face. Brushing her teeth. Changing her clothes and everything. Once she was done, she climbed on her bed, grabbed her phone to check if there were texts and missed calls. There was one text from Jane. When she opened it, it was blank. She frowned then decided to text back.

 _Are you still up?_ Maura typed.

Seconds later, her phone vibrated.

 _Yeah._

Maura stared at the screen of her phone, she hesitated at first but eventually punched in Jane's number. The call was picked up after two rings. "Hey."

"Hey." Jane replied. "Why you called?"

"Well, you sent me a blank message. Why is that?"

"Oh. I hadn't realized I sent that. I was trying to call you earlier but my calls were transferred to voicemail. I though you were busy, or out or sleeping or something." Jane rambled.

Maura smiled at Jane's rambling. "I was downstairs and I left my phone in my bedroom. Angela and I were talking."

"Oh."

"So why were you calling?"

"Why? Do I need to have a reason to call my best friend?" Jane's face suddenly blushed at her own statement.

Pause.

"Not really Jane. You know you can call me anytime you want."

"Oh well. I just wanted to check on you. You left earlier immediately from the docks and ma told me..." Jane trailed off.

"I am fine Jane. You?" It is clear that Maura doesn't want to talk about what happened at the docks and the things that Angela told her.

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"You might wanna rest then."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maur."

And they both hung up. Both were just staring at nothing until they fell asleep. For once, sleep forbid them to overthink things. They let exhaustion consumed them to fall asleep because tomorrow is another day.


End file.
